


Oh and you said we'll go where nobody knows

by twinkies



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Elf Louis, Fluff, Innocent Louis, M/M, excessive use of louis and harry's first names, happy louis about 3/4 of the time, harry spoils louis but is not sugardaddy because literally he works at a best buy, harry works at a best buy, jealousy if you squint, louis is very old but looks like he did when he was 20, louis likes candy and wearing panties, louis the christmas peter pan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 18:40:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2662361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinkies/pseuds/twinkies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"he glances around at the stores before he slips on an unnoticed ice patch causing him to fall flat on his ass. harry groans then hears a giggle that seems to be right in front of him. he opens his eyes, which he didn’t know were closed, to see really pointy, and by the looks of it—uncomfortable, shoes.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>  <i>his eyes travel higher to see red and white striped tights and above it is, what looks like, a skirt? no, a dress? harry honestly isn’t sure but what he knows is, it’s green.</i></p><p> </p><p>  <i>he looks at the face of the person wearing the embarrassing outfit and—wow, he was not expecting that. the boy, maybe a year or two older than him, is staring down at him with pretty eyes that have crinkles resting beside them. his smile seems too overjoyed for someone who just watched someone fall on their rear. he’s wearing a ridiculous hat over his caramel brown hair but all in all he’s fucking gorgeous." </i></p><p> </p><p>(or AU where louis is an elf and harry has absolutely no idea what's going on half the time.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh and you said we'll go where nobody knows

**Author's Note:**

> this took me twenty years but i'm finally done i haven't stopped patting my self on the back! this is my first fic posted on this account and well on this website in like a year soooooo enjoy :) also in this story this is a best buy in london... i don't know anything about london i don't know if there /is a best buy in london i've been there once for two days pls im a good person im sorry

harry wakes up at eight in the morning with a stomachache and the sound of a band he has never heard before echoing throughout his room.

he stumbles out of bed, his legs getting tangled in the duvet and next thing he knows he’s flat on the floor and there’s a cat meowing in his ear. harry groans and figures he should lay there for the rest of his life.

there are claws pulling at his curls and he hears a continuous purring noise, “skye,” harry grunts even more into the floor now that his cat is sitting on his head. he hasn’t even been awake for two minutes and he can already tell this day isn’t going to be a good one.

it turns out he was right.

he was able to take a three minute shower before the water freezes (thanks niall), he searches for his work uniform that he soon finds being used as a place mat (thanks niall!), and then manages to spill, extremely hot, tea on his surprisingly clean outfit.

harry hisses and quickly places his mug on the counter. niall walks out of his bedroom, wearing an identical uniform, and watches harry use a wet paper towel to wipe at the spot on his blue shirt.

his roommate makes his way over to harry and takes the tea off the stand. he takes sips of it before he points his free hand at harry’s stain and lets out a laugh. ( _thanks niall_!) there’s a slap against the side of niall’s head and a small shout of pain coming from his mouth.

“what was that for?” niall asks, the hand he used to point out harry’s stain is now rubbing at the side of his, obvious bottle blonde, hair.

“for being a dick, that’s what,”

“mate, it’s just a stain.”

“yes but it’s on my uniform,”

“your best buy uniform, you work at a best buy,” (“so do you,” harry grumbles.) “what are you expecting to happen today? ‘re you planning on meeting the love of your life?” and just because, harry smacks niall’s head again and the blonde lets out another screech.

\--

harry has managed to walk to his car, drive, and walk out of his car without slipping on ice that surrounded the streets and sidewalks of london.

once he and niall are inside best buy, harry couldn’t be more thankful. his cheeks are rosy, his black jeans are covered in snowflakes, and he can’t feel his hands.

he spots his boss, nick grimshaw, strolling towards them with arms open wide and an extensive grin on his face. “styles! how’s my favorite employee?” and before he can say anything niall interrupts.

“what about me?” he asks, offended.

“i’m sorry,” grimshaw turns to face niall. “who are you?” harry snorts at nick’s dick-ness because, well, he feels no sympathy for niall after that morning. nick wraps his arm around harry and pulls him away just as niall scoffs and moves in the opposite direction.

“what’s up boss?” harry questions, taking off his beanie and feeling his hair to see if his quiff is still intact.

“y’know you should really get rid of the quiff, makes you look ridiculous.” and harry rolls his eyes at the (terrible) advice he was just given.

“is there anything else you wanted to tell me that doesn’t involve making fun of how i look and telling me my nose looks too big?” he likes his quiff thank you very much.

“yes but your nose is slightly too large for your face,” he uses the arm that’s not around his employee and friend’s shoulder and flick’s harry on the nose. harry calls him an asshole and slaps his hand away. “actually, i need you to work on the twenty-fourth.”

harry stops in his tracks. “but that’s christmas eve,”

“and?”

“it’s christmas eve! i have the day off, i’ve got things to do.” that last part was a lie but seriously, who makes people work on the day before christmas, it’s just cruel.

nick places his hand on top of his chest in mock-hurt. “what? what could possibly be more important than helping out a dear friend?”

“listen, nick, i—my,” he’s not good at thinking on the spot. “my boyfriend—his birthday is that day and i, um, i promised i would spend the day with him, y’know?” he is such a shit liar and he’s praying nick can’t tell but by the look of his face, he can’t.

“boyfriend? you have a boyfriend and you never told me? i thought we were friends!” honestly, he is so dramatic.

“just because were friends doesn’t mean i have to tell you everything, grimshaw.” harry states, hoping this would be the end of the conversation but just his luck, it’s not.

“what’s his name?”

“no.” is all harry says before walking towards the ‘employees’ only’ backroom with nick hot on his heel.

“no? that’s quite an unfortunate name don’t you think?” harry doesn’t answer. “is he cute?”

“yes.”

“do you have a picture of him?”

“of course.” not.

“can i see it?”

“nope.”

“is he good in bed?”

“nick, go away.”

“if i let you keep the day off, do you promise to bring him in?” harry freezes.

“i can’t promise anything,”

\--

during his lunch break, he strolls along the streets (close to his work) of london hoping to find something that’s at least semi appealing to eat.

he glances around at the stores before he slips on an unnoticed ice patch causing him to fall flat on his ass. harry groans then hears a giggle that seems to be right in front of him. he opens his eyes, which he didn’t know were closed, to see really pointy, and by the looks of it—uncomfortable, shoes.

his eyes travel higher to see red and white striped tights and above it is, what looks like, a skirt? no, a dress? harry honestly isn’t sure but what he knows is, it’s green.

he looks at the face of the person wearing the embarrassing outfit and—wow, he was not expecting that. the boy, maybe a year or two older than him, is staring down at him with pretty eyes that have crinkles resting beside them. his smile seems too overjoyed for someone who just watched someone fall on their rear. he’s wearing a ridiculous hat over his caramel brown hair but all in all he’s fucking gorgeous.

“are you quite alright?” the boy giggles again.

“i think so?” he doesn’t know anymore and the guy that looks like he’s dressed as a christmas version of peter pan giggles for the third time. harry is about to ask him what the fuck is so funny but christmas peter was reaching out his hand.

harry envelopes his hand into the guy’s tinier one (he’s so little) and has to pull himself up for the most part but he thanks the smaller lad because, really, it’s the thought that counts.

“is your butt okay?” harry wants to laugh. he looks so concerned and so innocent and harry is having trouble not finding it cute.

“it’s.. fine, thanks.”

“good! i’m louis but the other elves call me lou!” elves?

“elves?” louis nods his head eagerly. although it doesn’t hurt, harry’s pretty sure he bumped his head on the ice covered payment because did this guy really just call himself an elf? at least now the costume makes sense. “okay. ‘m harry, but other humans’ call me.. harry.”

“harry? what a lovely name! where are you going, harry?” he gives louis props for being so chipper on a fucking monday afternoon, something harry was never so successful with.

“i’m on my way to find more ice. ‘m planning on falling flat on my arse in front of strangers at least two more times today,” harry jokes and louis gives him a confused look, his head slightly inclining and he’s staring at harry with big, round, crystal blue eyes. “i was—“ he coughs once into his hand. “i was joking. i’m going to get food, i’m on my lunch break,”

louis’ eyes light up. “can i come with you?” and how can harry say no to that smile.

 

\--

they find a small deli shop not far from where harry slipped. (“what is this place, harry?” louis asks not hiding how confused he is.

“it’s a sandwich shop, louis, where you eat... sandwiches.” and louis nods in understanding. “would you like anything?”

“oooh,” his mouth makes a perfect circle. “oh yes! that would be wonderful! let’s see,” the brunette sticks his hand out in front of himself and starts counting off his fingers. “i’ll have an m&m cookie, a snickerdoodle—those are good, ummm, maybe a candy cane—“

“um, louis—“

“and another m&m cookie—“

“louis—“

“ooh, hot chocolate—“

“louis—“

“more m&m’s, i really like m&m’s—“ harry grabs a hold of louis’ shoulders and louis stops. the smaller boy looks up at him with his eyebrows raised faintly and a tiny smile planted on his face.

“why don’t you go find a seat and i will order for you,” his voice is soft and no his heart does not melt at the (adorable) look louis is giving him.)

once harry receives his order of a lake country club sandwich for himself and a classic b.l.t for louis, he carries it with him to search for louis. seconds later he spots him using his finger to trace at the unique design that’s engraved into the table.

harry sets down the tray and louis instantly perks up. he sits down in the seat opposite of the boy and slides the b.l.t over to him. louis stares down at it like it grew a head. “what is this?”

“a b.l.t sandwich,” his eyebrows furrowed.

“what’s a b.l.t?”

“bacon, lettuce, tomato,” his eyebrows furrowed together even more. “if you don’t like it, you don’t have to eat it. i can get you another—different one.”

“was it free?” harry snorts.

“nothing’s ever free.”

 

\--

harry spent the next twenty minutes listening to louis go on about his lifestyle, and really harry is trying extremely hard not think of this boy as crazy.

(“how old are you, harry?”

“nineteen,”

“wow, you’re young! i hardly remember being your age, such a long time ago…”

“how old are you?” his eyebrows furrowing.

“two hundred and twenty seven.” louis smiles and takes a drink of the coffee harry bought him before pulling a face and pushing it away from him.)

(“it’s so warm outside,” louis states, his eyes lingering on the snow that had started falling just a few minutes before.

harry’s eyebrows scrunch together as he stares at louis. “what?”

“it’s warm outside,” louis repeats.

harry coughs into his hand once. “um, it’s snowing,” and louis nods his head rapidly and says nothing else. “where did you say you lived again?”

“the north pole, of course!” is he being serious?

“are you being serious?” louis nods again, his blue eyes big, and harry just goes along with it because harry has known louis for no longer than twenty minutes and he’s already having trouble telling him no.)

he has to be back at work in less than five minutes and louis’ finally finished his sandwich. when walking out of the shop, louis gushes about how amazing the sandwich was and why in santa’s name they don’t have them in the north pole.

“so since you’re not in the north pole right now,” harry plays along. “where have you been staying?”

“i stay on the sidewalk,” and harry stops.

“wait, seriously?” louis nods. “what? louis, you’ve been sleeping on the sidewalk? first of all, it’s like below two out here and second, you’ve been sleeping outside?” louis nods once again. “l-louis, if you need a place to stay i can find you somewhere or you could come stay with me,” he trails off.

harry’s known louis for thirty minutes and he’s already inviting him to stay at his house. he can’t really help it though; he’s too good of a person to let someone sleep out in the snow and a place that’s not a home.

he can literally see louis light up at harry’s words. “would you really do that for me?” and of course harry would.

“no one deserves to live outside.”

\--

harry unlocks his car and hurriedly opens the door on the passenger side. louis grips the door before hesitantly sliding onto the seat and harry waits until both louis’ legs are in the vehicle before closing it.

he runs in front of his car, nearly slipping on a patch of ice—the only thing that’s keeping him from losing his balance is his hands on the hood.

once he’s in the driver’s seat and sticks the keys in the engine, he takes out his cell phone and calls nick.

“g to the rimshaw speaking,”

“nick, hey, i might be an extra half hour late to work—“ he cuts himself off when he hears a sigh come from nick’s mouth.

“harry, you’re my mate and all but i can’t allow that to happen,”

“something came up during my break that i really need to take care of,”

“does this have to do with your boyfriend?”

“if i say yes, can you give me an extra thirty minutes?” harry pleads. he glances at louis from the corner of his eye to see the other boy poking at the foam that’s resting on the ceiling of the car. he snaps his focus forward when there’s a gasp coming from the other line.

“styles, you are not ditching work to have sex with your boyfriend are you?” there’s a slight hint of a grin sitting in his voice.

“what? no!”

“is he there with you? put him on, i want to talk to him!” and seriously, if nick wasn’t his boss the call would have been long over by now.

“nick—“

“now, styles! or you’re fired.” harry wonders when nick will realize that he’s not at all intimidating.

it took harry five minutes to convince nick that he’ll let him talk to his “boyfriend” later and the moment nick finally agreed, harry hung up.

harry starts the car and mumbles multiple swear words under his breath and stops when louis asks what it is that they are in.

“umm, a car?” he starts pulling out of the parking spot.

“beautiful,” louis mumbles, still picking at the ceiling and harry doesn’t question it.

\--

“do you have a cell phone?” and louis stops admiring the small christmas tree that’s sitting in a corner of the room next to a couch to look at harry.

“i’ve only ever seen a cellular phone twice in my life but i’ve never been able to use one,” harry sighs and digs his phone out of his pocket. he shows louis all the basic steps on how to call someone and the other boy seems fascinated.

a few moments later harry glances down at louis’ tights and thinks about how uncomfortable they would be. “do you—uh, do you know how to take a shower?”

louis giggles. “of course i do!” and harry feels stupid.

after harry grabs a loose shirt and a pair of sweatpants for louis and goes over how to use the cell phone once more. harry tells him that he and his roommate will be back in several hours and that louis could help himself to anything before letting the other boy proceed with the shower.

\--

harry later returns to his flat along with niall. niall’s been nagging him nonstop about the mystery boy he brought back to their place so harry told him everything from how gorgeous the boy is to how the gorgeous boy thinks he’s an elf.

when he opens the door to find… nothing. “where’s mystery elf boy?” niall asks and harry shrugs and peels off his shoes.  

there’s music playing from one of the rooms and harry recognizes it right away. chocolate – the 1975. he moves toward the room with the sound blasting in it and knocks on it twice. “louis?” and not even five seconds later the door flings open.

“harry!” louis exclaims. he’s wearing the shirt harry loaned him earlier but doesn’t seem to have on either the sweatpants or underpants he was given. the taller boy tries to subtly see what he’s wearing under the top that ends at louis’ mid thighs but can’t see anything—oh, either he shaves his legs or elves are naturally hairless.

wait did he just call louis an elf? harry unnoticeably shakes his head and blames inability to understand things at the moment on the frustrating customers at best buy.

“um,” he coughs into his hand (he really needs to stop doing that). “what’s up?”

“oh!” louis says oblivious to harry’s obvious avoidance to the ‘where are your pants?’ conversation. “i’m listening to a song!”

louis turns around to walk towards harry’s bed and harry thinks he sees a dark shade of pink sitting underneath the white shirt. his breath hitches as louis turns back around and his head shoots up towards the ceiling because no, he is not a pervert.

“harry are you okay?” harry moves his head downward to see louis giving him what he would like to call, the confused puppy dog look. louis gives him a wide smile when he nods his head. “good. i was looking through your phone thing and i saw the word ‘chocolate’ and you know how much i love chocolate right? right, so i used my finger to touch it, just like you showed me, and music started playing! it’s a song about chocolate, oh it’s so wonderful!”

and harry doesn’t have the heart to tell louis that the song is not exactly (or at all) about chocolate. “that’s really great, lou.” he smiles and louis smiles back.

later that night harry’s making pasta and louis’ sitting on the kitchen counter next to him. harry tries his hardest to focus on the food that’s he’s currently cooking and not on louis’ bare thighs. harry hasn’t even known the boy for a full day and he’s already having insanely inappropriate thoughts about him.

“hey lou, do you mind checking in that cupboard for garlic powder?” louis nods enthusiastically and jumps off the counter. he skips over to the cabinet and harry tells him it’s the one with the green label.

he glances back at the pasta and then back at louis, he’s on his tip toes reaching for the bottle that seems to be a little too high up for louis. harry’s eyes wander down to the bottom of the shirt and notices it rise up causing his eyes to widen and his hands to slowly stop stirring the food in the pot.

harry doesn’t know if he’s upset or relieved when louis manages to grab the powder and his shirt returns to its normal position. it wasn’t until louis accidently drops the bottle and goes to retrieve it when harry feels like everything’s in slow motion.

the shirt sinks down onto louis’ lower back and that’s when he sees it. louis is wearing a pair of dark pink lace panties that’s covering not even half of the other boy’s bum.

everything goes back to its normal pace after harry hears a sizzling noise and feels like his hand is on fire. “shit!” harry shouts. His injured hand is being covered with his non-injured hand as he mentally panics and turns on the facet.

two minutes later he and louis are sitting on the couch and niall in the kitchen finishing up dinner. there’s a rerun of f.r.i.e.n.d.s playing on the tv and there’s a small bag of ice sitting on harry’s hand.

“is your hand okay?” louis asks worryingly. harry looks at him and notices how they are, especially for people who had just met that afternoon.

“yeah,” he smiles. “i should’ve been watching what i was doing anyway,”

louis giggles his loveable giggle. “what were you doing?”

harry freezes. shit, he thinks to himself. he focuses his eyes back on louis who was staring at him with big eyes. “it’s nothing.” and luckily for harry, louis seems okay with the answer.

\--

“that’s not true,” louis says one night, a week later, while watching the santa clause. harry looks up at the tv from where he’s searching for his sister’s christmas present on his laptop.

“what's not true?”

“those things that are most definitely not elves. first of all, they look how i looked when i was five,” louis complains but still manages to sound cheery and harry snorts. “second of all, elves are not small, santa is just big.”

“isn’t that literally what elf means? a small figure?”

“i don’t know, i hope not.” louis crosses his arms and pouts and harry thinks it’s adorable.

they sit quietly for a few moments, as harry continues to search online and louis continues to glare at the television. once he places his order for the shoes his knows his sister has been dying for, he closes his laptop and sets it gently on the end table.

“how old did you say you were again?” harry asks, angling himself towards louis and sees him visibly perk up at the question.

“two hundred and twenty seven! but i will be turning two hundred and twenty eight the day before christmas,” harry freezes at that remembering what he told nick.

“your birthday is christmas eve?”

“yep! all the elves call me the christmas elf since i was born so close to the most magnificent time of the year!” louis swoons.

\--

it’s been nearly a week and a half since louis started living with him that he realized louis hasn’t been able to see the light of day and smell the fresh air since the first day they met.

harry stares down at the sleeping figure lying on the couch next to where he’s sitting. he knows how much louis hates sleeping in if harry’s awake, which is kind of sweet actually, but harry’s been up for two hours and louis looks so peaceful.

a cup of tea sounds really good right now, harry thinks to himself. he stares at the kitchen for a minute before finally letting himself stand up.

once his tea is made just how he likes it and takes a sip of it, he turns around to see louis standing there. startled, harry jerks back causing his tea to splash against his bare stomach.

“oh, i am so sorry! i didn’t mean to startle you, are you okay?” louis asks hurriedly. he’s now having his (harry’s) sweater paw at the mess on harry’s butterfly covered stomach.

“um,” harry says, his thoughts about the sizzling feeling on his stomach vanished and were replaced with how close he and louis were at that moment. “yeah, perfect.”

“you ‘ave to stop doing this to yourself,” louis giggles.

\--

harry decides to take louis shopping that day and lets just say, harry’s never experienced a shopping trip quite like that one.

the moment they stepped through the doors of the mall, louis’ eyes roamed around muttering something to himself about how awesome this was. harry doesn’t question it and eventually has to take louis’ arm to get him to start moving again.

louis starts telling harry how “absolutely magnificent this place is” and harry thinks it’s kind of adorable. as they’re walking louis suddenly stops  walking and turns around. “lou?” harry follows.

they’re both standing outside of a store and louis is mesmerized. harry notices lots of pink then pictures of half-naked models hanging up but by the looks of it, the latter was not what louis seems so excited about.

“what is this place?”

“it’s a victoria’s secret,” harry replies. he’s never been inside one but thinking back to recent events involving louis and underwear, he blushes at the memory, he has a feeling he’ll be going in very soon.

“it’s lovely!” louis exclaims. “can we go in there?”

harry smiles down at the hopeful look that’s plastered onto the smaller boy’s face. “of course, lou, anywhere you want to go,” at that louis squeals, he actually squeals, and skips inside.

louis spends the next ten minutes absorbed in the lingerie section and harry spends the next ten minutes watching him.

harry ends up spending nearly half his money on a light pink lingerie nightgown and multiple different colored lace panties. he tries to keep his thoughts off the images of louis wearing the items he had just bought him because, really, he’s in public and that might be a problem for his lower region.

next they go into an h&m and then american apparel where louis gets a few shirts and pants and maybe a sweater or two. last, they find themselves in a bath and body works because louis really likes the smell.

louis takes his time smelling everything that’s in the store. harry smiles at the other boy from a few feet away because he’s never seen someone so happy to be smelling hand soap.

“victoria’s secret, yeah?” a girl asks from beside him and no, harry does not jump at the sound of the voice. she has long brown hair and she’s wearing a name-tag that says eleanor.

he looks down at the bag he’s holding and coughs once into his arm. “yeah,”

“great store,” she states. “who’s the lucky lady?”

“oh, no, it’s—it’s for him,” he lifts the bags in the general direction of louis after he realizes it’s a bit difficult to point. he immediately wants to take back what he said, it’s not nice to put someone’s private life out in the open.

the girl—eleanor glances at louis who’s now holding three different kinds of soap and something that looks like a gingerbread man. she looks back at harry, her eyes wide like she wasn’t expecting that. “oh! oh, well you two make a beautiful couple,” the wide eyes are gone and there’s a smile on her face.

“we’re not—no—“ he stops when he hears a voice calling his name. he sees louis standing on his toes, reaching for some sort of body spray. “i’m sorry,” he turns to eleanor.

“no, please, go right ahead,” she motions for him to help louis. “you can come find me when you’re done, i’ll help ring you up,” harry thanks her and rushes to help louis.

by the time they’re done, louis has seven items and he looks like he's in heaven. eleanor rings them up at the register and she seems to take a strong liking to louis but really, who hasn't so far?

she seems to flirt with louis all while commenting on how cute he and harry are together and harry doesn't even bother to understand nor does he correct her.

eleanor attempts to give louis her number on a small scented card which caused louis' eyebrows go down slightly. "thank yo--" louis starts to say in almost a question form but harry takes the card from his hands and holds it out for her to take back.

"he doesn't have a phone," harry nearly growls and doesn't realize it.

"oh," eleanor takes the card and puts it in her uniform pocket. "okay, well i would love if you stopped in again..." she trails off. "what's your name, love?"

"louis!" louis perks up and there's a wide smile on his face. "but the other elv--"

"lou, look at this," harry says pointing to a mini hand sanitizer with a picture of a cat on it.

louis' mouth drops open, "is that skye?" he says running on the other side of harry to look at the sanitizer, completely forgetting he was in the middle of a conversation with eleanor.

harry pays for the seven items plus two cat hand sanitizers because "harry! there's a cat on it!" and, well, harry does have a hard time saying no to louis.

\--

harry shoves his keys into the door of his flat, he’s ready to sit down on his couch and take a sleep until he’s dead. he opens the door once his key unlocks it and pushes it open with little force and stumbles inside. he had a long day, with customers who think they’re better than everyone else and also with nick. nick won’t stop bugging him about his “boyfriend” who doesn’t exist.

he shuts the door with the heel of his foot once he’s inside his… very clean… flat. why is his flat clean? harry doesn’t recall it ever being so neat especially with a roommate like niall.

“lou?” he calls out as he looks around, using his body to guide his direction. he feels a strong force collide onto his back. they’re clinging on tightly, arms wrapped around his neck as well as legs wrapper around his waist. harry’s frightened at first, he was going to die. but then he hears a tiny squeal and a “harryyyyyyyyy” come out of their mouth.

he relaxes a bit and grabs hold of louis’ (smooth, smooth, smooth) thighs and jolts forward to get a tighter grip onto louis which caused the smaller boy to giggle.

“harry!” louis holds out. “i missed you, i was so bored!” harry feels him rest his head on his shoulder and harry feels his heart swell just a little bit.

“i can tell!” harry lets out a laughs. “you cleaned my house?”

“of course! it was so dirty in here,” harry starts walking to the couch that’s almost looked like it was vacuumed and bends down a little so louis could collapse onto it safely. “i’m surprised i didn’t do it earlier,” louis says through small laughs as harry lets gravity take over and plops down next to the laughing boy.

“is that so?” harry smiles, shifting his body towards louis.

louis scrunches his mouth together to fight a smile and nods his head. "mhmmm!"

"are you saying i'm dirty?" he's trying his hardest not to smile but is failing miserably.

"i'm saying you're not clean..." there are crinkles by louis' eyes and harry feels a leg resting on his thighs, knees very close to his crotch.

harry gulps. "i'm not on the naughty list am i?" he says jokingly. there are small hands on his chest playing with the buttons on his work polo.

the position is very intimate and if anyone were to walk in at that moment they might see a tent starting to form in his pants. he feels like he's twelve again and it's embarrassing.

"no," louis' small hands run down his chest again and harry has no idea what's happening. louis is so innocent, there is no way he knows what he's doing to harry. unless he does? harry has a feeling he's being punk'd and he doesn't know what to do about it. "but i might make a suggestion," louis smiles playfully.

harry feels a little overwhelmed and doesn't think when he speaks. "have you ever kissed anybody before?" there's not even enough time to process what he said so he can punch his own self in the face before the door to his flat bursts open to reveal a tall, lanky body. nick.

“you know, i don’t understand why--” he closes the door, eyes on his phone. “you can’t just tell me who--” he looks up. “oh-hohohoo, what do we have here?” he smirks and puts his phone in his jean pocket, staring at the scene in front of him. louis is nearly straddling harry, their faces close.

harry throws his head back against the couch and lets out a groan. of course.

"are you okay?" louis whispers. harry glances at him, barely moving his head and louis looks genuinely worried and harry finds it endearing.

"yeah, babe." harry smiles at him and it might be a little too lovingly for a platonic friendship. his smile immediately drops when he glances at his friend and boss. "what are you doing here?"

"thought i’d stop by, check up on a friend whom i haven't seen all day." there's still a smirk planted on his face and harry's two seconds away from ripping it off.

"oh. okay. great, if you look to the right of you there's a dictionary. why don't you take it and look up the word 'knocking'." he says slowly. "y'know just in case that friend of yours doesn't want you barging into their house ever again." harry feels like head starting to pound.

"what a douchey friend," nick shakes his head. "glad you're not like that," oblivious. "so, who's this?" harry feels louis dart off of him and the couch and sees him make his way over to nick.

"hello! my name is louis!" harry immediately panics when he sees what louis' wearing. he's wearing one of harry's sweaters and a pair of his dark blue boxers, revealing his smooth legs. harry can almost hear nick's thoughts when it comes to other guys and well, harry's not too happy about this one. "but the other elves call me lou!"

"elves? that's cute," nick says before harry cuts them off.

"lou, babe, i think i left something in the bedroom, would you mind getting it for me?" harry asks, pushing off the couch. louis nods excitedly and skips to the bedroom without asking what that something was.

once louis was lost in the bedroom, harry smacks nick's head. "what the fuck!" nick yelps.

"i should be saying the same thing to you!"

"what did i do?"

"you did nothing other than barge into my house without so much as a knock, which thanks for that by the way," he says sarcastically before continuing. "but it was what you were thinking! i saw it in your eyes and, just," he sighs. "not with him, okay?"

"well, i'm not gonna lie, he's pretty damn beautiful and if you two don't work out let him know that i have a perfectly good shoulder to cry on," harry rolls his eyes. "but he's your boyfriend, harry. and you know me better than to think that i would actually try to take him from you... at least while you're still together."

"we're... not together."

"you're--what? you're not together but here he was nearly two minutes ago humping your leg while you have a boyfriend? didn't take you as the type, styles."

"no," harry's head is actually pounding this time. "no, i don't-- i don't, no, i don't have a boyfriend... i'm not cheating on anyone,"

"oh..." harry can see the gears in nick's head spinning. "can i have him then?"

"what? no," harry says quickly, the confusion in his voice obvious. "nick, i lied to you!"

"okay, what do you want me to do about that? fire you?"

"i don't kno--"

"can i have louis?"

"no, absolutely no--"

"then you're fired!"

"nick--"

"let me have louis or you’re fired," nick says not too seriously but serious enough.

"nick, you douchebag! you can't 'have' him," harry says walking over to the cupboard in his kitchen to pull out some advil, nick following. "i kind of like him and i would kind of like if he was my boyfriend okay?" he whispers.

nick's eyes light up. "awwwww! lil' harry has a crush! okay, you're rehired," he places a hand on his heart and shakes his head while mumbling, "so cute."

before harry could respond louis comes skipping back into the room and towards the two guys. "what did you want me to look for?" he asks confusingly.

"um," harry looks around and finds a pen sitting on the kitchen counter. he picks it up and shows it to louis. "this! it's okay, i found it." he smiles hesitantly. louis smiles back and nods his head with nothing but happiness and nick is looking at the two with the look of a proud mother.

harry really hates his life.

\--

harry wakes up at three in the morning with a stomachache and a sleeping figure lying next to him in his own bed.

it takes him a while for his blurry eyes to focus on louis, his eyes shut and his eyebrows furrowed in concentration and wow, he is the most beautiful person harry’s ever seen. he feels his heart racing rapidly and quickly takes his gaze off louis and focuses on the dark room because, no, harry is not some creepy person who watches people sleep.

harry has hardly known louis for a month and he's fucked.

louis whimpers and harry freezes in his spot. louis lets out another small noise and harry quickly, but slow enough so he doesn't wake louis, gets out of bed and tip toes out of the room. louis is going to kill him.

he decides to make breakfast to distract himself from the heavenly sounds louis makes when he sleeps. harry is so so fucked.

twenty pancakes, four dozen pieces of bacon, and ten potatoes turning into hashbrowns later, louis walks out of the room; his hair messy, his eyes sleepy, and there's a big blanket of harry's wrapped around his little body.

"morning babe," harry says calmly and louis lets out a yawn that ends up sounding like a squeak. "y'hungry?" louis nods and shuffles over to where harry is standing in the kitchen.

he takes a piece of bacon and bites into it. "what is this called again?" louis nearly whispers, still tired.

harry bites his bottom lip to stop the fond smile from growing on his face. "bacon."

"oh." louis takes another bite. "it's very good."

\--

louis was more hungry than harry originally thought, he ate more than half of everything harry had made and harry has never adored anyone more.

they're both sitting on the couch watching elf and, well, it's a little ironic. the film has louis completely engrossed and harry is trying not to be engrossed in louis. that question, the question harry had asked the other day; the one that completely slipped his mouth, is eating him alive.

harry keeps glancing over at louis not wanting to make it obvious but eventually his body gives up and his eyes stay locked on louis. with what seems not long after that, louis looks at him and smiles which causes harry to finally snap out of it. he quickly looks at the television and sees the credits rolling and that's not possible. there was still an half an hour left of the film.

his eyes go back to louis and stares for a few seconds. harry feels like a stalker.

he clears his throat and turns so his entire body is facing louis and louis notices. he turns his whole body, mirroring harry.

"lou--"

"harry," louis mimics with a smile causing harry's lips to turn upward a bit.

"um," his coughs into his hand. "have you-- have you, um, ever, uh, had like feelings for anybody?" he stammers out.

"feelings? what kind are you talking about?"

"l-like not necessarily being 'in-love' with a person b-but something really close?" harry wants to punch himself and louis simply nods his head.

"of course. that's how i feel about you," he says like it's the most casual thing and harry chokes on his tongue. louis really knows how to tell it like it is, no pausing or stammering and shit, harry feels like he's going to pass out.

"oh," harry squeaks out. "oh. wow. y-you like me? in a more than friends kind of like or-or are you like fucking with me? because if you are please, please tell me now so i can throw myself out the window,'' he rambles.

louis' eyebrows shot up, "please don't throw yourself out a window!" he cries out. he looks so concerned and harry actually feels like crying.

"i won't, love, i promise i won't." harry finally takes the courage to reach out for louis' hand, exhaling deeply as he does so. "just--is it okay if i kiss you?"

louis smiles and nods his head and harry has never kissed anybody quicker.

\--

it's christmas eve and more important louis two hundred and twenty eighth birthday ("that's a lot of birthday cake candles," harry states.) and louis and harry have been dating for a little more than a week.

but harry can tell something's a bit off. every time he glances at the other boy with him knowing, he looks frightened; like he could cry at any moment.

"love, what's wrong?" harry whispers as they're stopped in a clothing store, shopping for louis' birthday, much to louis' debate of not wanting anything.

louis quickly looks at him and smiles wide, crinkles not appearing by his eyes like they do when he's actually happy. "nothing! i'm great!"

harry clears his throat and looks forward trying not let his thoughts wander to louis thinking he's a bad boyfriend. "actually," louis starts and harry turns his head towards him so quick he's surprised he doesn't have whiplash. "i'm not feeling too well.. can we leave?"

harry's eyebrows furrow. "yeah, yeah of course babe. we can leave right now," he says as quickly as his slow voice lets him. he places his hand on louis' back to help lead him out of the store and into his car.

\--

they're sitting on the couch back at the flat and they haven't said a word to each other since they got there and harry's blaming himself for louis having an awful birthday.

two minutes pass by and harry opens his mouth to apologize but louis beats him to it. "i'm sorry, harry."

harry gulps. "you have nothing to be sorry for,"

louis places his head in his hands a lets out a painful yet irritated groan, and this was a side he's never seen of louis. louis is always so happy, sure he can be stubborn at times but never anything like this. "you don't understand, harry. i am sorry, i'm so so sorry. i should have told you before but i couldn't--"

"whoa whoa, babe slow down. tell me what?" harry doesn't think he wants to know.

"i have to leave."

"leave? leave where? where are you going?" harry questions frantically.

"i have to leave tonight, christmas eve, those were my orders." his voice shaky.

"orders? what are you talking about?" and louis sighs.

"i convinced him to let me come down here, i've always dreamt of being here in london and going to the states and he finally let me. years and years of begging he finally let me only if i went back on christmas eve, i am so so sorry, harry."

harry's frozen, he can't think. a well after harry finally had the courage to tell louis how he felt, louis has to leave. harry isn't mad at louis, he could never be. he stares at the boy, he's sniffling as he's trying to keep the tears in his eyes.

"i wanted to tell you but i couldn't, you've been so nice to me, you've made me have those not necessarily in love but something really close feelings for you and i just didn't know what to do,"

they sit there for two more minutes in silence before harry feels a kiss pressed to his cheek and a body removing itself from the couch. one minute later he hears a soft whisper thanking him and a door close leaving him in complete silence once again.

\--

harry wakes up at four in the morning with a headache, slightly red, and the bed empty beside him. normally, he would be running out of his own bed to jump on niall's bed screaming something about how it's christmas.

he shouldn't feel this way. he didn't know louis for that long, only a couple of months that felt like years.

he feels something clawing at his curls and a strict meow coming from the side of him and he sits like that for the next five hours.

\--

february first, the day harry turns twenty. and he's scheduled to work. he spills hot tea on his work uniform and niall points it out while laughing. harry slaps the side of his head and niall groans. "it's just a stain, harry."

"yeah but this is the thirtieth time this has happen in the past three months. i don't appreciate being laughed at every time."

"what're you expecting to happen t'day, loverboy?" and just because, harry smacks the side of his head again.

\--

harry walks into work but not before falling flat on his ass. he was slightly disappointed that there was no pretty christmas peter pan to try and attempt to help him up but he shakes the thought to the back of his mind.

the day goes like any other, girls trying to flirt with him, angry middle aged people getting angry at him for things he can't control. luckily it's a slower day so he's allowed to sit at the geeksqaud desk with his head down.

the tiny bell next to his ear rings and it keeps ringing. he places his hand on top of the hand causing the irritating noise to cloud his brain. "niall, i swear if you do that one more time..." his voice trails off when he feels the hand.

his head shoots up and he sees him. the boy that left him two months ago. he's smiling at him and harry doesn't know what to do.

"l-louis?"

"hi," is all he says before harry stands out of his chair to walk from behind the counter to in front of louis. he lightly pokes louis' cheeks to make sure he's not hallucinating and it causes louis to giggle and the crinkles by his eyes appear. "harry, it's me."

"what are--what are you doing here?" he takes a look at the clothes louis is wearing and realizes that it's actually his (he's been looking for that shirt) .

"i'm back. and i'm not planning on leaving anytime soon," louis bites his lip to stop himself from getting so excited and it reminds harry of when he first met louis, so happy and full of joy. "and i was hoping we could continue our nearly in love feelings for each other with each other, if you'd want?"

"nearly?" harry gulps and louis nods. there's a wide smile growing on harry's face, something that hasn't been there in nearly two months. "absolutely,"

louis closes the space between the two of them, his mouth landing on harry's and harry remembers he's in the middle of work and honestly, he doesn't care.

\--

 **  
** harry wakes up at ten in the morning with a smile and his nearly love of his life sleeping next to him and harry can already tell this day is going to be a good one.

**Author's Note:**

> the end is kind of rushed but i was stuck with writers block for about ten months and im stupid because i didn't realize while writing this that there would need to be some conflict with louis being an elf and living in the north pole and all that so i tried... and also i wanted to finished before the holiday season was over!!! i hope you enjoyed please be nice to me i'm only five :)
> 
> if you would like to come say hi and shit on me for my shitty writing you can on twitter: @quitefinished :) thank you loves!!


End file.
